<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fingers Down Your Spine by Ikishimaslefteye</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086958">Fingers Down Your Spine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikishimaslefteye/pseuds/Ikishimaslefteye'>Ikishimaslefteye</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Death Note &amp; Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Mello | Mihael Keehl, Emotional, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:01:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,901</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086958</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikishimaslefteye/pseuds/Ikishimaslefteye</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot<br/>It’s simple...Matt wants to touch Mello. He has for as long as he could remember. And on this creaky, old bed in their shared room, Matt loses all composure.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Matt | Mail Jeevas/Mello | Mihael Keehl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Fingers Down Your Spine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Matt laid on his right side, trying desperately to fall asleep. He shifted around, hoping to find a comfortable position, the long abandoned bed screaming with strain at every little movement.</p><p>“Quit moving around so much, it’s annoying.” Said the body inches away from Matt. Lightly curled amongst the sheets, wearing his red boxers that Matt loved so much. He had nothing else on, showing off the slight curvature of his spine and his ribs that rose and fell with every soft breath. His hair was only slightly messy, the yellow tangles caught in the light from Matt’s open computer on the nightstand.</p><p>“...Sorry, Mello.” Matt mumbled. He wanted to touch him. He had managed it a few times. Grazing Mello’s shoulder when he was passing by him, or helping him zip and fasten the complicated buttons and zippers of his leather attire. But it was nothing more than that. Matt wanted more. He wanted to grip his hands in Mello’s beautifully golden hair, and feel his body pressed impossibly close to him. Matt wanted Mello to kiss him, and cling to him as he cried and panted nothingness. He wanted to run his fingers along Mello’s intricate spine, feeling every stiff muscle that hadn’t relaxed in years. He wanted to-</p><p>“Hey...” Mello’s voice came out in a deep grumble, still facing away from Matt.</p><p>“Take your hands off.”</p><p>“Huh?” Matt asked, confused by Mello’s sudden words. The computer light revealed for a split second that Mello’s ears, poking out of his hair, were bright red.</p><p>“Your hands, get them off of me.” Mello said, his voice now wavering a bit. Matt finally gained some sense and looked to where he was touching, his fingertips lightly in the groove of Mello’s spine. They were making little strokes up and down, Matt’s body completely moving of its own will. He jerked them away and abruptly sat up. Mello didn’t move, he stayed facing away from him.</p><p>“OH MY GOD MELLO I AM SO SORRY I DIDNT KNOW I-“</p><p>“It’s fine.” Mello said softly, so softly as to mask anything he was really feeling. Matt spoke without thinking.</p><p>“Mello? Can I do it again?” He clasped his hands over his mouth, shocked that he had the gall to say something like that. He was about to take it back, praying that Mello wouldn’t kill him, when he was interrupted by the blonde.</p><p>“...sure.”</p><p>——————</p><p>     Matt was painting a masterpiece on Mello’s skin. His finger tips tracing and writing along every inch of him. When he would be soft, goosebumps would appear for a split second. When he would press harder down, Mello’s body would jerk forward and his breath would hitch in his throat. Mello would then hit Matt pretty hard anywhere he could reach, obviously embarrassed.<br/>     Their bodies were close now. Mello could feel his breathing, he knew it. But Mello never said a word. They stayed that way for a long while, the earliest hours of the morning slowly creeping up on them. At around 2:30, Mello decided to finally turn around.<br/>     Now it was Matt’s turn to get caught in his throat. With Mello in his direction, their faces were centimeters apart. Matt wanted more than anything to move forward a bit, and pull Mello into a kiss. But he knew better.</p><p>“My turn.” Mello said smugly, as if he had rehearsed it. His fingers slightly tugging on the bottom of Matt’s black t-shirt. Matt got the memo. He sat up and lifted his shirt, Mello never breaking eye contact. It made him more nervous than he’s ever been. He covered his crotch with his legs, just in case his boxers reveal something to Mello he might not want to see. Matt, now shirtless, turned so he was facing away from Mello, and laid down.<br/>      Mello got closer to him, hands lightly clasping Matt’s sides, sending his brain into overdrive.</p><p>“It’s strange, isn’t it? To have a friend touch you like...this.” At his last words, Mello began grazing Matt’s back with his fingertips. Matt bit his lip, hoping he doesnt get too excited by this little action. Mello’s fingers were soft. They felt like an angel was touching him, exploring his body like it was his redemption. Matt knew that he was hopelessly in love with Mello, and he feared that this contact alone would send him over the edge of insanity. Mello probably knew too, always staring at Matt like he knew his secret, making him feel both special and terrified. But Matt knew Mello was probably just using him, once Matt would be open with his feelings, Mello would be gone.</p><p>“Well?” Mello said. His breath hot against Matt’s spine, a shiver ran through his body.</p><p>“It feels good... “ Matt mumbled, barely audible. He would feel Mello smiling slightly.</p><p>“Matt...” Mello took a deep breath, fingers and palms still exploring the expanse of Matt’s back.</p><p>“Mello?” Matt said. Making the blonde stop his hands entirely. Mello reached over Matt’s shoulders and hugged him from behind. Matt gasped at the sudden gesture.</p><p>“I want you to do it to me again.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I want you to touch me again.” Mello said again, firm in his resolve.</p><p>——————</p><p>     Once again Matt was touching the man he was hopelessly in love with. Grazing his fingers down his stomach, feeling the thin, toned abs that were so tantalizing and beautiful, Matt couldn’t get enough. This time Mello had laid down on his back, and guided Matt’s hands to his body. Matt’s brain short circuited when Mello told him it was okay to touch him here too.<br/>It was an oddly intimate moment. Then again, the two of them have a talent for making every moment between them like that, at least Matt thought so. His hands were firmer this time on Mello’s body. He wanted to feel his heartbeat, his stomach twitch and his nipples harden. If he didn’t do it now, when Mello was saying it was okay, then he’d never be able to do it again.<br/>    Matt took a risk. His fingertips lightly glazed over the mafioso’s nipples. Mello jerked forward, grabbing Matt’s wrists. His face, which he hid from Matt with his arms, was now shown in its full glory. Shocked, embarrassed, and bright red. Matt was getting cocky now.</p><p>“What? You said it was okay to touch your front.” He said, a smug smile across his lips. The blonde didn’t release his grip on his friend. Instead, he sat up, intertwining his legs with Matt until they were facing each other. Every part of their bodies inches apart.</p><p>“I’m not gonna let you beat me with this.” Mello said, his famous stubbornness killing Matt.<br/>     Before Matt would say another word. Mello wrapped his arms around Matt’s shoulders, and gave him the firm instruction...</p><p>“Keep going, Matt”<br/>     Matt’s own name rang in his ears. It felt wonderful when Mello said it. Like a god had just told him he reached heavens pearly gates. But what he wanted to do with Mello in this moment probably wouldn’t land him there. Matt’s hand resumed grazing over Mello’s chest. He light brushed and pinched his nipples, getting light reactions for each movement. Matt could feel an erection stir in his pants. He couldn’t dare to look down, hoping Mello had one too, but also hoping he didn’t.<br/>     Mello did what Matt couldn’t, he looked down. Matt tried to ignore Mello’s wide eyes and he kept brushing long the grooves of his body. His beautiful body that should be underneath Matt right here, right now.</p><p>“It got bigger just now.” Mello said, more smug that creeped out. Matt, shocked at Mello’s bold words, looked down. But what he saw shocked him even more.<br/>Mello was hard too.<br/>Matt stopped his moving.<br/>Mello looked back up to face him. Slightly red, looking at Matt with clouded eyes. This was dangerous territory.</p><p>“Let’s stop now.” Matt said, attempting to jerk away from Mello, but the blonde kept him in place.</p><p>“Why did you touch me in the first place?” Mello said, slightly annoyed.</p><p>“I...I uh well.” Matt frantically stuttered, but came back to his senses when Mello held his grip on him firmer.</p><p>“I just wanted to touch you...” Matt mumbled, dropping his eyes slightly. But they landed at       Mello’s beautiful chest, which didn’t help Matt much in his resolve to stop what they were doing. Mello’s hand reached out to him, pulling Matt forward towards his face. Mello gently placed his lips on Matt’s. Matt was shocked, but he couldn’t stop now that Mello was kissing him. It didn’t matter if he were to die tomorrow, he got what he wanted after all these years. Matt placed his hand on the back of Mello’s neck, his fingers entangled in the golden locks of the man he loved so much. He deepened the kiss, grazing his tongue along the edge of Mello’s lips, and when he parted them, and their tongues clashed, the taste of chocolate was strong.<br/>     Their whole bodies were now intertwined, pressed against each other like it’s the only thing they’ll ever need. Mello lightly nibbled on the bottom of Matt’s lip, and pulled away, leaving a desperate Matt in his wake. Mello inched his hand towards Matt’s boxers, sliding his hand past the waistband until it disappeared. Matt gasped when Mello dragged a line up Matt’s erection with a single finger, from the shaft to the tip. Never breaking eye contact with him. Matt eagerly slid his hand into Mello’s boxers, and began stroking him. Matt wasn’t one for eccentrics.<br/>     Mello put his head in the crook of Matt’s neck, kissing and sucking on his skin. Matt inched closer to Mello’s body, until you couldn’t tell who’s legs were who’s.<br/>Matt grabbed the wrist Mello had been using for Matt’s pleasure, and placed it around Matt’s shoulder. Mello’s other arm gripping Matt tightly.<br/>Matt slid both of their boxer’s down, revealing the raging hard-ons the pair had, and pressed them together. Mello bit on his shoulder.<br/>Matt took one hand and started rubbing up and down the two dicks at the same time, the pre cum making it slippery and loud.<br/>     Matt, focused on making the two of them feel good, was met with Mello’s eager lips. The two clashing together, tasting every crevice of each other’s mouth.<br/>     Matt went a little harder each time he heard Mello wince. And dear god was it the best sound. Matt finished in no time, with Mello soon following suit. Their moans overlapped in the final moment of release, their bodies relaxing onto each other. They both kissed one more time and crashed onto the bed. Matt took his black shirt (which has been tossed aside earlier) and used it to wipe off the mess that they had made. As he cleaned his cum off of Mello, Mello reached up and kissed him.</p><p>“Thank you, Matt.” Mello said in his rare, soft voice.</p><p>“No problem.” Matt said, focused on cleaning the blonde.</p><p>“No not for this.” Mello said, slightly chuckling. The sound was like the angels singing.</p><p>“For what?” Mello pulled the naïve Matt into a passionate kiss.</p><p>“For everything.”</p><p>     Matt smiled brightly at his friend, his partner, his boss, the love of his life. Maybe one day he could tell him just how much he cared for him.</p><p>“Yeah of course, Mells.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>